Forgotten Memories
by fuyutu
Summary: Just a short drabble on my take of the end of Spirited Away. Written in POVs Very slight HakuChihiro
1. Tears

Okay, so I got the idea from this story after hearing about what Miyazaki supposedly say happened after the movie.  
Disclaimer: Sprited Away does not belong to me.  
-  
"Whatever you do don't look back until you're out of the tunnel." Said a boy with green chin-length hair.  
"We'll see eachother again right?" Said a girl with chestnut brown hair in a pony tail urgently.  
The boy replied, "Yes, I promise. Now go"

**Haku POV**

Reluctantly I released Chihiro's hand from mine. I made a promise to her I couldn't keep. I watched her walk away from me and had to stop myself from calling out to her.  
_'It's not meant to be'_ I had to remind myself. _'We live in different worlds, it cannot be.'_ My heart skipped a beat when I saw her hesitate at the entrance of the tunnel. Part of me wanted her to turn around, and part of me wanted her to keep facing forward and keep walking. The former part of me died just a little bit when she continued walking. Just a few more steps and the spell would be complete; my Chihiro would forget about me and her life as Sen. I watched her figure disappear into the shadows of the tunnel and vaguely noticed moisture on my face.

_'Tears'_

It had been years since I cried. As the silent tears rolled down my face I said to her, though she couldn't hear me, "You will forget about me Chihiro, but I can never forget you for eternity"

**Chihiro POV**

I stepped out of that creepy tunnel clinging onto my mom's arm. My grip loosened and I vaguely heard my dad exclaim on how messy the car was. I turned to look at the entrance. I felt a sense of longing from inside of me, but couldn't understand why.  
Why did it hurt to look back at the tunnel? It had no meaning. Earlier we went inside and found a clearing; then we came back.

"Chihiro! Come on, let's go!" my father yelled out. Reluctantly I turned away from the tunnel and got in the car.

On our drive back I looked down at my wrists and noticed my hair band on my left wrist. I was confused; if my hair band was on my wrist what was holding my hair up? I reached into my hair and pulled out another hair band. It sparkled in the light as the beads reflected rays of sunlight into my eyes. I just looked at it in silence.

"Chihiro? What's wrong?" I heard my mom ask worriedly. I looked at her confused, then felt the moisture on my face.

Tears had erupted from my eyes.

My voice broke as I replied, "I-I don't know." She just repeated my name again. I couldn't understand where these tears came from. Nor could I understand why my heart was breaking. The tears just kept coming as I realized that I'd lost something very dear to me, even if I didn't know what it was.

Owari

-

Okay, so I know it's short but I just did this right here and now. Eventhough the story had been in my head since I watched the movie when it first came out who knows how long ago. Anyways...was it good? bad? Comments/flames appreciated.


	2. Kite

Okay, I may want to continue Forgotten Memories, but I don't really know if I'd actually update on a weekly/monthly basis, seeing as how I'm kinda known for my writer's block. So instead I'll continue with more little drabbles that might eventually lead to somesort of story line for me.

**Kite**

**Lin P.O.V.**

_**Sigh**_

Not again...just how many times is that boy going to do this? He shouldn't have let her go if he was just going to pine over her like this; staring longingly everyday at that tunnel entrance.

_**Ugh!**_

I don't understand what he's thinking! Kamaji always said I'd never understand love unless I was in love myself, but screw that! If being in love meant I'd mope around like Haku I'd be happier off never knowing! But still, I can't help but feel sorry for him, and I guess Sen really did have to go back.

"Haku!"

Blinking out from his daze he turn towards me, "Yes, Rin?"

"Yubaba needs you to send Boh to visit Zeniba and No-Face. As much as she hates it Boh does miss his aunt."

"Okay, I guess I'll go now."

I watched Haku go off to the top room and a few minutes later saw his dragon form leave for Zeniba's house. Vaguely I wondered if Sen ever saw Haku's flying form in the sky, probably not but one could hope.

**Girl's P.O.V.**

"Chihiro-chan! Chihiro-chan! Where are you!" **_Sigh_** She's dissapeared again...

It's been two months since Chihiro moved here with her parents. She's a really nice girl and we became friends really fast, but sometimes she can get a bit strange: just like right now. Where could she have gone this time? The first time she went off on her own I found her at the lake, another time she was at the train station. I asked her why she'd go to such random places once. _"They remind me of something..."_ She never said anything more.

Walking inside my house, I almost gave up on finding Chihiro when I noticed something out the window. Down on the hill I saw her. Of all the places she could've been she was behind the house all this time! Quickly I dashed out the back door and headed towards her.

"Chihiro!" I yelled as I reached her.

Still looking at something in the sky she responded without looking at me, "Hm...oh hi Natsume."

I stood behind her and looked up into the sky so I could see what she was looking at. "Chihiro-chan, why are you looking at kites?"

"I'm not. I'm just looking at one of them." She pointed at one of them, "See that one over there. The one all the way at the top."

I had to squint my eyes slightly, "You mean the long, silvery one? What's so special about that one?"

"I'm not sure, but when I saw it earlier I wanted to reach out and call it to me." She smiled sadly and I noticed a few tears start to fall. "It just look so alive and familiar...I guess."

Seeing Chihiro so sad I kind of wished that kite had been a real creature that could swoop down to greet her. Even if I still didn't know why these small things where so important to her.

Owari

Kay, I hope ya'll like this! Comments/Flames appreciated.


End file.
